


Making Cookies

by thatwriterjenni



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Baking, Christmas, Cookies, Fluff, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 00:30:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8945422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterjenni/pseuds/thatwriterjenni
Summary: Sansa and Margaery do some Christmas baking. A gift for the person who is my secret santa!





	

“Do we really need this many different kinds of cookies?” Sansa asked as she looked at the list that Margaery had written up for them.

“Of course we do Sansa!” Margaery told her girlfriend as she started to take out recipes.

“Can’t we just make chocolate chip cookies for everyone? Everyone likes chocolate chip cookies.” Sansa told her as she looked for the recipe for the chocolate chip cookies.

“You know we can’t Sansa. My dad can’t have chocolate with his new diet. Loras likes peanut butter cookies but Bran can’t have nuts. You like lemon cookies but I prefer oatmeal raisin cookies. Everyone likes something different so we are going to make something for everyone. Just think of it as their Christmas presents.” Margaery told her as she got out the mixing bowls. 

“You can’t say that- I already knitted everyone sweaters and you already bought presents on black friday. This will be their third present.” Sansa told Margaery, giving her girlfriend a look.

“When you started dating me you knew that I liked to spoil people so get used to it.” Margaery teased, giving Sansa a kiss on the lips.

Sansa smiled and gave Margaery a kiss back, “Alright then how are we going to do this?”

Margaery took out another sheet of paper from a binder, of course she had a binder. “Well I made a list of all the cookies and how long it will take to make them. Then I decided based on how fresh they will be based on when we are giving them out.”

Sansa leaned against the counter and listened to Margaery list off the cookies along with her reasoning behind when each one was made. Finally Margaery caught Sansa staring and smiled at her, “What are you staring at Sansa?” 

“My beautiful organized girlfriend.” Sansa told her before wrapping her arms around Maragery’s middle and giving her a kiss. Margaery smiled and kissed her back.

“Alright there's no time for cute we have a hundred different types of cookies to make and one day to do it all. Are you ready?” Margaery asked as she put on her apron.

Sansa gave Margaery a mock salute, “Sir yes sir!”

Margaery rolled her eyes and smiled at Sansa before handing her an apron to put on. Sansa put on the apron then the two of them got to work. It had a lot of careful planning, making these cookies before those and using these ingredients at these times. A few hours in Sansa sat down on the floor, letting out an exhausted sound.

“I can’t do it. Too many cookies- so much icing.” Sansa told Margaery in the most dramatic voice she could, resting her head against one of the cabinets and groaned.

Margaery crouched down and wiped some flour off of Sansa’s cheek with a paper towel before giving her a kiss. “Alright then I suppose we cannot make any lemon cookies….”

Sansa perked up, she loved the lemon cookies that Margaery made. She would make them on Sansa’s birthday, whenever she was having a good day, or whenever she wanted something. They were always eaten quickly so Margaery had just learned to make more.

“Well if we are going to make lemon cookies then I suppose we can wait a bit longer.” Sansa told her as she got up.

Margaery leaned over and kissed Sansa’s cheek again. “Good because we are going to make those last so you actually help me.”

Sansa glared, not amused that Margaery was tricking her like that. Still it worked and the two of them made cookies. By the end of the day their were multiple containers on the counter with all the kinds of cookies. They finished cleaning up the dishes before sitting in the living room with lemon cookies and cups of tea.

“Now don’t eat these all- they have to last you until Christmas.” Margaery warned her as she nibbled on one of the cookies.

“You are so going to make more.” Sansa told her with a smirk.

Margaery had plenty hidden in the back of the freezer and would make more so that Sansa could have plenty for Christmas. “I don’t know what you mean. This is it.”

“Well if this then I will take that.” Sansa told her, taking the cookie from Margaery’s hand and took a bite form it.

“Hey!” Margaery told her with a laugh. She then took the cookie back and took a bite. “You’re such a brat.”

“You love that about me.” Sansa told her before licking the crumbs from her fingers.

“That I do Sansa.” Margaery told her before handing over what was left of her cookie and instead eating one of the oatmeal raisin cookies she had made for herself.


End file.
